The main aims of this Core are to a) provide a resource to investigators who need a population-based random sample of Brooklyn residents, b) eliminate redundancy in accessing these unique populations, c) ensure comparability of data across studies, and d) ensure that good community relations are maintained overtime. The aims of two proposed studies involve the recruitment of Caribbean Blacks to participate in cancer prevention and control studies conducted by LIU and Columbia. The applicants report a sampling methodology that they report has helped them to successfully recruit similar populations for other behavioral (mental health) studies. If this recruitment methodology proves successful for cancer prevention studies it may prove to have value added within the Caribbean community in Brooklyn. Local residents are trained and recruited (paid) to assist in the enumeration of local residents. Community interviewers are trained and reimbursed to make presentations in their neighborhoods as well as to conduct interviews for the two proposed studies. There is no discussion of any coercion this may cause between interviewers and interviewees. The collaboration of researchers at LIU and Columbia allow shared responsibility for the success of this core. Skills and methodology honed at Columbia are integrated into the ability of the LIU staff to collect and analyze the data. With the centralized approach to subject recruitment, there is an economy of scale to recruiting for multiple projects simultaneously with similar protocols. Lessons learned are easily shared and modifications can more easily be integrated into the process. If successful, the shared resource will provide a long-term resource to present and future projects.